


Years

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: They've been best friends for years, will Dipper finally ask Wendy to be his girlfriend?Wendip Fluff.





	Years

Years.  
Playing around, the hugs when the other was sad, burying their heads onto the others shoulders, the times she playfully punched him on the shoulder, the way he grabbed her hand.  
They did that for years. The best of friends.  
And they would always be best friends.  
But he loved her always. He always did. From the moment he laid his eyes on her beautiful freckled face, when her red hair was flowing through her face, he found himself enchanted by her. And he never felt that way towards any girl really.  
And then it was her laugh, that was the next one, whenever she laughed he felt his heart was melting, and he felt happy.  
Then her hugs, the way it felt being in her arms, and being held by her.  
Her kindness. Wendy was the coolest person he met, and her kindness, was, something that not even Dipper could put into words.  
He loved her, he almost died for her, and he would sacrifice himself for her in a heart beat.  
For years, they were always close, for years, they were both single, deciding that at that age of high school, it was best to be so.  
But his feelings never changed, they lingered the whole way through, and he always felt like he was falling in love with her all over again whenever he saw her.  
Years.  
They sure do fly past.  
Before they knew it, they were graduating high school, Dipper made sure to come visit always, but their schedules were busy.  
And it was hard.  
Being separated.  
Nights where he stayed awake, just thinking about her. Staring at her picture, and longing to see her. Nights where he dreaded being in Piedmont.  
But once it was done, seeing her made up for all of it.  
She grew into such a beautiful woman.  
She was still tall, perhaps more muscular from working more, but it suited her quite nicely, Dipper was taller than her now, he was that way for a while, much to Wendy’s jealousy.  
The summer after his senior year was amazing.  
After coming from the bus, Wendy tackled him into a hug, and being in her arms gave him bliss, plus a red face.  
‘’Dipper…’’ Wendy said. ‘’I missed you…’’  
Dipper smiled. ‘’I missed you more…’’  
Wendy punched him softly. ‘’No way, dork!’’  
Mabel took a picture of them to keep in her love matches collection secretly.

Grunkle Stan wasn't a love expert, heck, he admitted that himself. And fate kept proving him wrong.  
He glanced at the window, watching Dipper and Wendy, who were sitting in the trees, glancing at the view.  
Stan chuckled to himself. Young love. Beautiful to watch.  
Soos walked into the room, and checked out what Stan was watching.  
‘’Hey, Mr.Pines, isn't it kinda creepy to be watching those two lovebirds?’’ Soos asked.  
Stan sighed. ‘’C’mon, Soos! This is the one time we get to see a real life soap opera!’’  
Dipper came down from the tree and headed towards the shack.  
Grunkle Stan gave him a look before chuckling.  
‘’Where’s your girl…?’’ He asked.  
‘’She went back home.’’ Dipper said. ‘’We went out to check the sunset.’’  
Dipper then paused, before blushing. ‘’She’s not my girl.’’  
Grunkle Stan laughed. Dipper sat down on the table, and Grunkle Stan walked over and sat down next to him.  
‘’C’mon, Dipper.’’ He said with a nudge. ‘’She’s your dream girl, you've always wanted to marry her.’’  
Dipper looked at him. ‘’How the heck do you know that?’’  
Grunkle Stan looked down at the floor. ‘’I may or may not have walked by your room just to hear you and Mabel sleep walk.’’  
Soos shuddered. ‘’That’s creepy even for you.’’  
Grunkle Stan ignored his comment. ‘’My point being, Dipper. Is that in life you need a soul mate, and Wendy is yours. Now go ask her to be in a relationship with you.’’  
Dipper scratched his head. ‘’I guess the odds go in my favors.’’  
Grunkle Stan chuckled. ‘’You two haven't dated anyone at all in high school, of course the odds are in both of your favors.’’  
Soos grinned. ‘’And now you can make babies.’’  
Dipper’s face became red.  
Oh, but he already thought of that.  
‘’Who’s making babies?’’ Mabel asked.  
‘’Be sure to put on protection!’’ Ford’s voice shouted from a few rooms beyond.  
Mabel looked over at Dipper, she could tell her brother was the source of the conversation.  
‘’Okay, okay.’’ Dipper said.  
He stood up, and sighed.  
‘’I gotta make a plan for asking Wendy to be my girlfriend.’’ Dipper said.

Dipper knocked at the door.  
Everything was ready.  
Dipper took a shaky breath.  
Wendy opened the door, seeing Dipper made her smile.  
‘’Hey dork.’’ She said softly.  
Dipper blushed. ‘’Hey, Wend.’’  
‘’You wanted to show me something.’’ She asked.  
‘’And tell you something.’’ Dipper said.  
He took her hand gently, and walked with her, her hand in his. Wendy blushed wildly whenever he did, with such confidence.  
‘’Your good at climbing trees, right?’’ Dipper asked.  
He pointed at a tall tree.  
‘’You serious, Dip? Of course, I can.’’ Wendy said smoothly.  
Dipper chuckled. ‘’I’ll race you.’’  
Wendy laughed. ‘’You wanna get crushed?’’  
‘’Boys get a head start.’’ Dipper said.  
He rushed towards the tree, grabbing each branch, and pulling himself up. Wendy quickly advanced onto him, and swiftly beat him.  
She sat on a branch waiting.  
Dipper barely got on the branch without taking deep breaths.  
‘’A for effort, Dips.’’ Wendy said.  
‘’Last one wins.’’ Dipper said with a sly smile.  
‘’Nahhh,’’ Wendy said, she poked him on the arm.  
Dipper then smiled at her. ‘’Check it out.’’  
He then pointed up above, where the sky was lit with bright stars, and the galaxies were all different colors, red and blue all swirling in the sky.  
Wendy’s eyes lit up with fascination.  
‘’What do you think?’’ Dipper asked.  
Wendy took a deep breath. ‘’Its amazing.’’  
They spent a few minutes, silent, just gazing up onto the star filled sky, with no worry, everything was peaceful.  
Wendy then remembered.  
‘’You wanted to tell me something?’’ Wendy asked.  
‘’Yeah…I…Wanted, to say, you know how…’’ Dipper stuttered, Wendy’s beauty distracting him.  
Wendy put her finger on his lips. He blushed.  
She then leaned in to kiss him. His heart pounded, but the warm touch of his lips soothed him. Wendy grabbed his shirt, and moaned into the kiss. He then softly closed his eyes, as he let her aggressively kiss him. It felt almost like a dream. Hee put his hand on her cheek, and she couldn't help but smile.  
‘’I…Love you…’’ Dipper said.  
Wendy leaned on his shoulder, resting her head.  
‘’I love you too,’’ Wendy said.


End file.
